Red Light Rescue: Heart of a Geisha
by Dowlsay
Summary: This is my first fanfic that I've ever put online.  I sometimes slack off so feel free to get on my case about it, that way I'll actually get it done.  This is between Sai and an OC that I made, there are also other couples with some of my OCs in them.
1. Prologue: Seperated

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters, but I do own Sika, Gikai, and Kimera, and any of my other ocs.

Thanks for reading, and please review

"Sai, be careful. We shouldn't even be here. Come on Sai, let's go already." Sika said as she grabbed her friends hand. The brunette tried to pull her friend away from the whorehouse that they were standing in front of. They were in the middle of the worst red light district in Iwagakure, and Sika just wanted to get out of there as soon as she could. Sai didn't budge. He knew that they shouldn't be there, but they needed money to buy food and shelter, and this was the best place to obtain that type of money at. He only planned on picking a few pockets, and taking just a small amount of money from the whorehouse's proprietor. He shook his head at her and then put his finger to his lips, as a way to tell her to be quiet.

"No, Sika, we need the money, and besides, I won't do anything that I think is too dangerous, okay?" He said as he gave her a kind hearted smile, and then looked at her seriously.

"Fine, I trust you, but please be careful." She said with a worried look.

"Don't worry, Sika, I'll be careful." He said with a comforting smile.He didn't want his beautiful, and normally very hyperactive and cheerful brunette friend to worry about him so much. He was doing all this for her. She was ten and he was twelve, but he had already realized that he was in love with Sika. The day went by without incident, that is until Sai decided to steal from the proprietor.

"Little bastard, you think that you can steal from me and get away with it. I'll kill you for your stunt, and then I'll let your little girlfriend overthere go free." The proprietor said as he held Sai up off the ground by his wrist.

"Wait, stop. Please don't kill him." Sika said as she grabbed the proprietor's arm.

"Well I should atleast get something out of this, don't you think? It wasn't right for the little brat to steal from me." The man said as he looked at Sika.

"I know, so that's why I'll work for you, as a geisha, if you'll let him go free and provide him with food and shelter." She said. Sai looked at her in shock. Did he hear her right? He could have sworn that she had just offered to sell her body in exchange for his well being.

"Shut up, Sika, just go now, you don't need to worry about me, just go!" Sai yelled at her. He winced as the propietor let go of his arm, and then walked over to Sika.

"Young Lady, you have yourself a deal. What's your name, kid?" The man asked as he looked at Sika.

"My name is Sika Hisarouki, sir." She said. She loved Sai, even though she was never able to tell him that, and now she probably never would be able to. That didn't matter to her though, because the only thing that mattered to her was Sai's safety.

"Well Sika I'll provide him with food, shelter, and almost anything else he wants. You have just found yourself a job." The man said as he took her into the whorehouse, and had someone take care of Sai. That was the last time Sai saw, or even heard about Sika for the next ten years.


	2. Ch 1: The Mission that Started It All

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters, but I do own Sika, Gikai, and Kimera, and any of my other ocs.

Thanks for reading, and please review

"Sai, come on, we have to get to Tsunade's office. She has an important mission for us." Sakura said as she tried to motivate her lazy teammates to get off their butts and do useful for once in their pathetic lives.

"I'm coming already, but what about otouto? The lazy bum is still asleep." Sai said as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up. The covers fell from his shoulders and exposed his bare chest.

"Wake him up yourself. It's your fault that he's so worn out, anyways." She said as she leaned against the wall next to the door.

"Fine, fine, I'll wake him up them." Sai said as he leaned next to Naruto's ear and whispered something to him. "Hey otouto, you make a great bitch." He said before getting out of bed so that he could get dressed. He added to his statement by slapping Naruto's ass after he had put on his pants.

"Huh, yeah sure….HEY WAIT A MINUTE!! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?!" Naruto yelled as he jumped up and pounced at Sai in an attempt to attack him. Sai side stepped him and opened the door just in time, so that Naruto ended up landing outside the room, in front of Sakura, and not to mention that he was stark ass naked.

"NARUTO, YOU DUMBASS, GO PUT SOME CLOTHES ON AND GET YOUR BUTT IN GEAR. TSUNADE WANTS TO GIVE US AN IMPORTANT MISSION, SO HURRY UP!!" Sakura yelled as she kicked Naruto back into the room and slammed the door behind him.

"Damn it, Sai, why do you always do that to me?" Naruto asked as he got dressed.

"Because it's fucking hilarious, that's why." Sai said as he walked outside after putting his shirt on. "Come on let's go. The sooner we get this over with the better." He added before they all headed towards the Hokage tower.

"I'm glad that you all made it. This mission is an extremely risky, important, and delicate one, so listen carefully and try not to screw it up, okay. You three have been chosen for this mission because you're the best that we have, and the only team that wouldn't fell perverted if you were to go on such a mission." She said. This got so very interested stares from the three people that were seated in front of her. "The three of you will be infiltrating a Geisha house in a red light district in Iwagakure. Apparently this Geisha house kidnaps young girls or threatens their families in order to force them to work there as geishas. The parents of these young girls are willing to pay handsomely if you can rescue their daughters." Tsunade said as she looked over the details of the mission that were lying on her desk in front of her.

"I refuse. I won't go anywhere near a red light district so you can count me out on this one. You two are on your own this time." Sai said as he got up from where he had been sitting and headed for the door. Sakura and Naruto stared at him in disbelief but then returned their attention to Tsunade as she continued to tell them about the mission.

"Here is a list of the girls that we know are working there at this moment. Here are their names." Tsunade said as she began to read off the names on the list. Sai didn't know why but for some reason he procrastinated on his way to the door. He opened the door and was about to walk out as Tsunade said the last few names on the list. "Kitari Urashi, Dilan Torukoni, Kalita Donyow, and Sika Hisarouki." She finished. Sai stopped dead in his tracks as he heard that last name.

"What was that last name again?" He asked without turning back around. His voice held genuine interest in it now.

"Sika Hisarouki, was the last name, why? What's wrong Sai, I thought that you didn't want to have anything to do with this mission." Tsunade said with mild interest because of Sai's sudden interest in the mission.

"I changed my mind, besides otouto would end up messing up the rescue, and those girls deserve their freedom." Sai said as he turned around and shut the door behind him. He stayed for the rest of the briefing and then went home to pack for the mission since they would be leaving for Iwagakure the next morning. Naruto walked into the room and wrapped his arms around Sai's waist.

"Aniki, what's wrong? Is there something bothering you? Why did you become so interested in the mission after you heard that girl's name?" He asked as he rested his head on Sai's shoulder. Sai stopped packing and turned around in Naruto's embrace until he was facing Naruto. He wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist as Naruto wrapped his arms around Sai's neck. Sai kissed Naruto on the lips and almost smiled.

"Naruto, do you remember when we first started this relationship, and how I told you that the main reason that I was attracted to you is because you reminded me a lot of a girl that I loved when I was younger?" Sai asked as he looked Naruto in the eyes.

"Yeah, I remember that, why?" Naruto asked with a confused look on his face.

"Sika Hisarouki is that girl's name. She sold herself as a geisha in order to save my life, and make sure that I was well taken care of. That happened ten years ago, so she should be around twenty years old now. That means that she's had to work as the play toy of many different men for ten whole years, and it's all because I couldn't protect her then. So no matter what happens I have to save her now. She was the one that always believed in me, and the one that always cared about me. I loved her so much, and yet I wasn't able to protect her. I still love her, so now that I'm stronger I have to protect her." Sai said as he clenched his fist. Naruto could tell that Sai still loved this girl, and that this girl must have been extremely special to him, because Sai was actually showing his anger over what had happened to Sika, and he almost never showed his emotions about anything.

"Sai, we'll do everything that we can to help you rescue her, but we still need to rescue those other girls as well." Naruto reminded him.

"Yes, I know that, and I plan on rescuing them, too, but Sika is my first priority." Sai answered as he finished packing and then went to go wash up. Naruto finished packing as well and then got washed up before he and Sai went to sleep that night.

The next morning Sai was up and ready to go before the sun had even risen. "Hurry up Naruto, we need to get going. I'm going to go get Sakura." Sai said as he left for Sakura's house. He arrived there in less than a minute, and knocked on the door. Sakura opened the door sleepily.

"Sai, what are you doing here this early? The sun hasn't even risen yet." Sakura said as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Come on, we need to get moving now, that way we can make it to Iwagakure by Friday afternoon." He said. Sakura sighed and nodded. She went back inside to get dressed. When she came back outside she was surprised to see that Sai had somehow miraculously gotten Naruto up at three in the morning. The three of them immediately left for Iwagakure and Naruto brought plenty of instant ramen.


	3. Ch 2: Trials of a Geisha

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters, but I do own Sika, Gikai, and Kimera, and any of my other ocs.

Thanks for reading, and please review

"Sika, it's nice to see you again. It's been what a month since I last saw you?" Deidara said as he walked into Sika's room in the Geisha house. Sika was always his favorite Geisha. She was beautiful, and young, two of his favorite qualities. It was rather annoying that she had also slept with the rest of the Akatsuki, as well. Deidara would gladly spend every day with her if his job didn't take up so much of his time.

"It's only been two weeks, Deidara-sama." Sika said as she walked over to Deidara.

"Really, it feels like it's been forever since I last got the chance to see you." He said as he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to his chest. He kissed her passionately. He grabbed her ass and pushed her over to the bed.

"Mmm, Deidara-sama, you're such a kiss up." She said as Deidara started to kiss her neck.

"Oh you don't know the half of it." He said as he removed his Akatsuki robe and let it fall to the ground. He let his hand wander up her skirt as he continued to kiss her. The mouth on his hand began to lick her lower thigh as he trailed his hand up closer to his goal. The tongue from his hand licked deep as she began to moan out his name. Sika only managed to survive these types of incidents by closing her eyes and pretending that it's Sai that's doing that to her.

"Oh Deidara-sama." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She wasn't sure why she liked Deidara better than the others. Maybe it was because he was nice to her, and he would joke around with her, and he wouldn't always come just for sex.

"Don't worry Sika, there's plenty more where that came from." He said as he removed his hand from between her legs and kissed her more deeply. His hands went up to her shoulders and he slowly began to remove her geisha robe from her shoulders. He slipped the robe down her shoulders slowly and began to kiss her neck. To Deidara, Sika was the closest thing that he had to a loved one. He couldn't get over the fact that someone so beautiful, and modest would work as a geisha. This was something that he planned on finding out eventually, but that would have to wait for later.

His kisses moved to her shoulders as he slowly stood her up and then let the robe fall to the ground as he pushed her back down onto the bed. He stopped kissing her just long enough to remove his shirt and then he was back down on top of her. All he wanted right now was to experience the feeling of superiority that he felt whenever he screwed Sika. She was so submissive and that just made it that much better. He kissed her lips as he began to remove his pants. Once they were off he threw them to the ground where his shirt and Sika's robe was.

He began to suck on her neck, and left a hickey on her. He kissed her lips again, but this time he licked her bottom lip in a silent request for entrance into her mouth, which she willingly gave. His tongue explored her mouth freely. He began to remove his boxers, which had owls printed on them, and then discarded them on the floor with the rest of the discarded clothing. He pulled back and stared at her naked body that was beneath his. "Mine, un." He said before thrusting inside of her.

The room was filled with passionate moans and screams as Deidara drew closer and closer to his climax. "Sika!" He yelled in ecstasy as he came. After Deidara had left Sika got up from the bed and grabbed her robe. She put the robe on and then sat on the edge of her bed and cried,

"Oh Sai, I miss you so much. I hate having to do this, so I hope that you're happy, at least. Just knowing that I can somehow protect you makes all of this worthwhile." She said as she continued to cry. She had no Idea that Sai was on his way to save her at that very moment.


	4. Ch 3: Red Light Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters, but I do own Sika, Gikai, and Kimera, and any of my other ocs.

Thanks for reading, and please review

"Finally, we made it to Iwagakure, and we made it a day ahead of schedule, too." Sai said as they put their things into their hotel rooms. "First things first, we should locate the geisha house where the girls are being forced to work." He added as the others nodded in agreement with Sai.

"This is the place, Sai." Sakura said as she and Naruto stopped in front of the Geisha house next to Sai. "Hey, Sai, are you okay? Hey what are you staring at?" She asked as she looked at Sai. He was starring straight at the Geisha house, with a look of anger on his face. He was clenching his fists so tightly that a few drops of blood fell from his hands. Naruto was jumping up and down waving his arms like the idiot that he is, while Sakura was looking back forth between Sai and the geisha house.

"Earth to Sai, hey is there anybody up there?" Naruto asked. "Oww, what the hell was that for you jerk?" He yelled as he looked up at Sai who had just punched him in the face.

"Shut up or we'll get caught, you idiot." Sai said as he stared down at Naruto. He then noticed Sakura staring at him with a concerned look on her face. "Sorry about that, this place just brings back some really bad memories for me." He said as he then turned to Sakura and looked at her seriously. "Sakura, I'm gonna need you to be prepared to give medical aid at any moment, understood. We don't know what might happen once we go in there so we have to be completely ready for just about anything." Sai said as he placed his hand next to one of his concealed kunai. Sakura nodded at Sai, as Naruto got up and prepared to start their rescue mission.

"Let's go now. Naruto, you take the first two floors. Sakura start by following Naruto through the first two floors, and after he's done rescuing them then come up after me to assist with the other geishas that are up on the higher levels of the geisha house." Sai said as the three of them confirmed how they would go about the rescue. Sakura and Naruto nodded in response to Sai's command and then the mission started.

"Gikai, you're thinking about Kabuto-sama again, aren't you?" Sika asked her friend, Gikai. The two of them lived on the top floor of the Geisha house, and they loved to hang out together.

"Hmm, oh yeah I was. Kabuto-sama is a surprisingly nice person once you get to know him. Look at the necklace that he bought me for my birthday." She said as she showed off the diamond necklace to Sika. Neither of the girls was aware of the rescue mission going on below them.

"Wow, it's so pretty. It must have cost him a fortune. He's different than your other customers, isn't he?" Sika said as she looked at the beautiful necklace that was around Gikai's neck.

"Yeah, he is different. Kind of like how Deidara-sama is to you." She added with a mischievous smile. Sika blushed at Gikai's words.

"He's different, but I don't love him. My heart belongs to another man. He's probably forgotten all about me by now though." She said with a sad smile. Sika had told Gikai about how she had wound up working in the geisha house a long time ago. Sika missed Sai so much. She tried to hold back tears as she thought about him, and the wonderful life that he must have.

"Oh Sika, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. It's gonna be alright, I'm sure that he hasn't forgotten about you. He must be about what, twenty-two by now?" Gikai said as she tried to change the subject. Suddenly something caught her attention.

"SIKA, I'LL SAVE YOU!!" Sai yelled as he rushed up to the third floor and helped the geishas get away as he frantically searched for Sika.

"Hey, did you hear that?" Gikai asked as she looked at Sika.

"What are you talking about? I didn't hear anything." Sika replied as she gave Gikai a confused look.

"Maybe it's just me, but I could have sworn that I just heard some guy yell your name, and saying that he'd save you. I'm probably just hearing things though." Gikai said as she shrugged it off. Sika looked confused and then noticed that she could hear the other girls yelling. It sounded like they were trying to run away.

"I wonder what all the ruckus is about. It sounds almost like someone's trying to rescue us." Sika said as she got up from where she had been sitting. Suddenly they could hear footsteps, almost like someone running, coming towards the door. Gikai positioned her hand so that she could easily grab her concealed dagger or sword, if need be. The footsteps stopped right in front of the door. Suddenly the door flew open, and standing before them, with cuts and blood on him from having to fight off the geisha house's guards, was none other than Sai, with Sakura standing behind him, while Naruto guided the other girls to freedom.

"Sika, I finally found you." Sai said as he stared at the beautiful women that Sika had become. He felt Sakura's hand on his shoulder, urging him to hurry up.

"Sai, what are you doing here?" Sika asked as she felt tears of happiness well up in her eyes.

"I'm here to save you, just like I promised. Come on let's go. We can talk more later, but right now we need to get the hell out of here." He said as he grabbed Sika's arm and pulled her towards the exit, and freedom. Gikai followed close behind them with Sakura. She was glad that her friend was finally reunited with the man that she loved, and that they were finally being freed.

"Well, well, it's you again. Apparently her sacrifice wasn't good enough for you, so now you're trying to get yourself killed, huh, brat?" A familiar voice sounded form behind them. Sai stopped in his tracks and wheeled around to see the proprietor of the geisha house standing before him with a sword in his hand. "Not only that but apparently you decided to take all of my girls." He added.

"Wrong, freak. I'm here to do what I couldn't do ten years ago. I'm here to save my best friend. We're being paid good money to save these other girls though." Sai said as he let go of Sika's wrist and signaled for Sakura to take them to Naruto and the other girls. "Sakura, go on ahead. I'll meet up with you all once I'm finished here." He said. He was satisfied once they disappeared down the stairs.

The proprietor scoffed at him and then charged. Sai did his best to evade the man's swings, but he was cut on the shoulder. Luckily though the cut wasn't very deep. Sai drew his kunai and started to take the offensive. He hated this man for everything that he had put Sika through. He hated him for what he had forced so many girls to do. He had plotted his revenge against this man ever since that horrible day took place ten years ago [though he wasn't as obsessed as Sasuke is, and today was finally the day that he would get his revenge.

After a good half hour of fighting the man finally fell dead as Sai pulled his kunai from the man's heart. "I hope that Hell's warm enough for you, you twisted bastard." Sai said as he spit on the man's corpse and then went to go meet up with the others. They then all rested and the next day they proceeded to escort the girls back to Konoha, where their parents were waiting for them eagerly.


	5. Ch 4: Misunderstanding

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters, but I do own Sika, Gikai, and Kimera, and any of my other ocs.

Thanks for reading, and please review. Feel free to make requests for fanfics that you might want me to do. I might actually do them, if I can.

It had been two week since the rescue mission, and a week since Sika had moved in with Hinata. Sai had been a little upset that Sika had refused to move in with him. He didn't let it get him down though. He knew that it would only be a little longer until Sika had an apartment of her own, and he could go and visit her whenever he wanted to. He had noticed that Sika was acting a little different around him, at least whenever Sakura was around.

"Sika-san, let's go see Naruto-kun, and the others." Hinata suggested as Sika walked into the kitchen.

"Hmm, oh alright, that sounds like a good idea, Hinata-san." Sika said with a smile. She was glad that she had someone that would go with her. She felt uncomfortable when she was around Sai and his girlfriend, Sakura. At least Sika thought that Sakura was his girlfriend. Sakura had really been hanging around Sai a lot so she could make sure that his wounds that he had received from their mission were healing properly.

"Hey Sai, are you gonna ask Sika out or what. You dumped me for her, so ask the girl out already." Naruto said as they made it to the training grounds, where they were supposed to meet up with Sakura, Hinata, and Sika. Sai just rolled his eyes at Naruto. He wished that it was as easily done as it was said. It's kinda hard to ask someone out when you're just now seeing them for the first time in ten years, and they seem to be avoiding spending any alone time with you.

"Shut up, Naruto, it's not as easy as it seems. I think that she's mad at me for not saving her sooner or maybe she just hates me." Sai said as he leaned against a tree. Naruto shook his head enthusiastically.

"I highly doubt that, Sai. You know if she hated you then she probably wouldn't have stayed here in Konoha." Naruto pointed out.

"Well then maybe she's in love with someone else. She's probably met a ton of different men." He said. He didn't even know the half of it, or the fact that Sika was pregnant with the child of one of those many men.

"Oh sure, I'm sure that she fell in love with one of the many guys that basically raped her. I don't think that she's that type of person, Sai." Naruto pointed out. They quit their arguing when they saw the girls coming towards them.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Sakura asked with a wave once they had reached Naruto and Sai. She was kind of surprised that Sai hadn't asked Sika out yet. She thought that they made such a cute couple.

"It's going good. Hey, Sakura, Shino has invited us over to his house to watch some movies, and hang out." Naruto said.

"Kimera made him do it, didn't she?" Sakura asked with a giggle.

"Yep, the way she has him wrapped around her little finger kind makes you wonder who's really in charge of their marriage." Naruto said with a laugh. Sai rolled his eyes at Naruto and then stood up straight.

"Well, I think it's a great idea, don't you two girls agree?" Sakura asked as she turned around to look at Hinata and Sika.

"It sounds like fun. We're up for it." The two girls replied in unison.

They all had fun that night, but Sai still couldn't figure out why Sika was seemingly avoiding him. He was worried about what she thought about him. That was really odd for Sai, since he normally didn't give a shit about what anybody thought about him, but Sika was different. She wasn't like everyone else, and to Sai her opinion was the only one that mattered.

Sai finally got sick of wondering and decided that he would ask for Hinata and Sakura to help him talk to Sika, alone. They agreed to tell her that they were going to meet her at the training grounds, but when Sika got there Sai would be the only one there.

They decided to put their plan in motion in two weeks, because Sika would be moving into her own apartment in a week. They wanted to wait that way Sai would be able to walk her home afterwards, and then it would be more romantic. The two weeks seemed to just fly by, and it was finally time for the plan to be put into action.

"Hey, Sika, let's all meet up at the training grounds tomorrow afternoon." Sakura said with a smile.

"Hmm, oh alright, that sounds like fun." Sika replied with a smile.

"Okay, so we'll see you tomorrow then." Hinata said as she and Sakura left Sika's house. They immediately went to tell Sai that she would be there. He couldn't wait. He would finally find out what Sika thought about him, and he would confess his feelings to her.


	6. Ch 5: I Still Love You

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters, but I do own Sika, Gikai, and Kimera, and any of my other ocs.

Thanks for reading, and please review

Sika walked towards the training grounds where she was supposed to be meeting Hinata, and Sakura. When she arrived she was surprised to see Sai there, and even more surprised to see that there was no one with him.

"Hey Sika, how're you doing. You barely ever talk to me anymore. We never have these little private conversations anymore." He said as he walked towards her with his hands in his pockets. He was being pretty casual about the situation, because he didn't want to get her worked up.

"Oh, um hey Sai, I guess that it has been awhile since we talked like this." She replied. This felt so awkward. She didn't want to be alone with one of her best friend's boyfriends. Even if the guy had been her best friend since they were little. Of course she didn't know that Sakura and Sai weren't going out, and that it was just a big misunderstanding.

"Why don't we hang out and talk, since it's been so long." Sai suggested as he gave her a friendly smile.

"Umm, well I'd love to, but I should really be going now." She said in a nervous tone. Sai knew that she didn't really have anything that would keep her from staying with him. He was really starting to believe that she hated him.

"You always say that, these days. Whenever we have a chance to catch up with each other, you always make up some excuse. It's like you hate being around me so much, but you don't want to hurt my feelings, so you politely make up some excuse and then leave. Why is it that you don't want to be around me anymore?" He asked with utmost serious. There was a hint of sadness in his voice as he spoke.

"No you're wrong. It's not like that at all. I love being around you, I really do. It's just that…" Sika trailed off before she finished her sentence. She loved him so much, but she just couldn't bring herself to tell him, especially not since she thought that he was going out with Sakura.

"It's just what?" Sai asked as he looked down at her. He was standing right in front of her now, and he was obviously not going to let her leave until he got some answers.

"It's just so awkward." She finished. She blushed after saying that. She looked down at her feet because it was so awkward for him to be standing so close to her. She took a few steps back so that she could put some distance in between them. Sai grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"What's so awkward about it?" He asked. He was finally getting somewhere. He loved her so much, and he was worried that she felt uncomfortable around him. If that was the case then he would leave her alone, unless she wanted to hang out with him.

"What do you mean, 'What's so awkward about it.'?" She said. "You have a girlfriend so we shouldn't be alone together. Besides you have a tendency to attract girls to you." She said as she tried to make him release his grasp on her arm, but he only tightened his grip. He was careful not to hurt her though.

"What do you mean? I don't have a girlfriend, Sika." He said as he gave her a confused look.

"Huh, what about Sakura then, aren't you two going out, or did you break up?" Sika asked as she looked up at Sai.

"Wait, you thought that Sakura and I were going out?" He said as he held back the urge to laugh.

"Well yeah, aren't you two going out?" She asked him with a confused look.

"Sika, why the hell would I need Sakura? I don't love Sakura that way. She's more like a little sister to me." He said as he stared her in the eyes. "There's someone else that I love. She captured my heart a long time ago, and she's very precious to me. I would give anything in order to keep her safe. I never got to tell her that I love her when we last saw each other." He said. Sika had no idea that he was talking about her. She saw the kind loving smile in his eyes, but she didn't think that it was actually directed at her.

"Really, who is she?" Sika asked him.

"It's you, Sika. I love you so much. I still love you to this very day. I tried to go on without you, just like you told me to, but I just couldn't do it. It was like I was walking around with a piece of me missing. There was this huge void without you there, Sika. I hated myself for what happened to you. If I would have just listened to you then that never would have happened to you. If I wouldn't have been so stubborn, then I wouldn't have had to feel that pain. If I hadn't been so weak, then I could have protected you, and I could have told you this sooner." He said as he hugged her close to his chest. "Can you forgive me? I've trained hard so that I could protect you. I had sworn to never go to another red light district again, but when I heard your name on that list of the girls that were being forced to work at that whorehouse, I couldn't stop myself. I had to rescue you. When I heard your name on that list, I could have sworn that my heart had stopped beating for a second." He said as he buried his face in her thick, wavy, light brown hair.

"You love me?" She asked in an almost shocked tone. It was just so hard for her to accept that he really loved her. Her favorite dream was finally coming true. She hugged him back as tears of joy began to fall from her eyes.

"Yes, I do, Sika. I really do love you." He said reassuringly.

"I thought that I'd only get to hear you say those words in my dreams." She replied.

"Really, why's that?" He asked her curiously.

"It's because I love you too, Sai." She said as she looked up at him. Sai smiled down at her, before kissing her passionately. Things started to heat up quickly as the two kissed. Sai began to slide his hand under her shirt, when Sika broke the kiss.

"No, Sai, not here." She said. Sai nodded and let her go.

"I'll walk you home. It's getting late anyways, or you could stay at my place tonight, if you want to." He offered. He was only offering it as a way to watch over her, and make sure that she was safe, and Sika knew that that was how he meant it.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to stay with you tonight. I'd feel a whole lot safer." She said with a smile. Sai nodded and then walked her over to her house so she could get what she needed for the night, and then they headed over to his place.


	7. Ch 6: Do I Hear Wedding Bells

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

Okay peoples, I know that I haven't really talked much in any of the other chapters, and I'm very, very sorry about that but I was in a rush we I actually decided to post this on the internet. So I'll basically let you know that I love pairing Naruto characters with OCs that I come up with. That also goes for just about any other anime or manga that I like. I'll give you a quick intro to the OCs that I'm definitely going to use in this fanfics. I'll probably introduce at least two each chapter

Diana: I'm Diana. I'm Deidara, and Kimera's big sister. I'm the oldest of four, though you probably won't get to meet Tokichiro. I have white and black striped hair, and sparkling silver eyes. I'll be paired with Zetsu, whether you like it or not. I'm a cannibal, well kinda. Zetsu sometimes calls me his little bipolar power vampire, because can copy everything about a person by tasting one little drop of blood. Yes I'm bipolar, due to my power that I just told you about, though I didn't gain that power naturally. My DNA was messed with when I was little and it turned my beautiful light pink hair to what it is now, and it made me severely bipolar, as well as suffering from power outbursts. I do have a natural power though. I can create random explosions at will, and I've had this power since I was little. I'm an artist. I get into arguments with Deidara all the time about who is the bigger drug addict. I do a lot of nail polish art work.

It had been two weeks since Sai and Sika had started dating. Sai had taken Sika out on another date. They went to a really fancy restaurant and had pulled out all of the stops. Sika's twenty-first birthday was in a couple of weeks, and if tonight went smoothly, then Sai had the best birthday present planned for her. The night went smoothly, and they were having a great time. They had just ordered dessert and the waiter had already cleared the table off. The waiter soon brought their desserts. Sika's still had the metal cover over it when the waiter left. This seemed really odd to her. Suddenly Sai got up from where he had been sitting, and went over to Sika's side. He knelt down on one knee and placed a hand on the top of the metal covering.

"Sika, you know that I love you more than anything else, and you've made me very happy. So now I want to be able to return the favor, and do everything that I can to make you happy." He said. Sika smiled at him though she was a bit confused. "I thought about many ways to go about this, and I finally came to the conclusion that the sweetest, and most special woman in my life deserves to have a sweet and special proposal." Sai said before removing the covering. Sika stared wide-eyed at the 'dessert' that was in front of her. It was a delicious triple chocolate cake with hot fudge dripping over the sides, but that wasn't what got her so teary eyed. There was a little porcelain platform on top of the small cake, and on top of that stand was an open ring case with a beautiful diamond ring in it. "Sika, will you marry me?" Sai said as he took the ring from the case and put it on her finger.

"Yes, I will marry you. I do, I accept, I love you, Sai." She said as she hugged him. She was so happy that she was crying tears of joy. She loved Sai so much, and now she would be able to spend the rest of her life with him. This made her so happy.

"Now I have another surprise for you. I have the wedding date set to be on your birthday in two weeks." He said. Sika just laughed and hugged him tighter. She loved Sai. He was always so thoughtful towards her. He had just made her one of the happiest women on earth, and now he was planning to give her one of the best birthday presents ever.

Little did she know that Sai was the only man that was in love with her. She also still had no idea that she was pregnant, and with Diedara's child of all people. Though the shocking reality would come for them soon enough.

Two weeks passed by so slowly for Sika despite all the hustle and bustle over the wedding plans. The day did finally come though and she was waiting inside Hinata's room with Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Ten Ten, Temari, and Kimera. Sakura was busy with making sure that everything looked perfect, and she kept peeking her head out the door to see the guys. Sai stood at the end of the huge main hallway that should have just been a separate room, considering how big it was, where the wedding would be taking place. Naruto stood next to him with the ring in hand. Sai had personally asked Naruto to be the best man. Shikamaru, Kiba, Kankuro, Neji, and Shino stood next to Naruto in a line down the long hallway. Temari was working tediously on making sure that Sika's makeup was absolutely flawless, while Hinata worked on fixing Sika's long light brown hair. Ino had begun busying herself with the bouquet that Sika would be carrying. Ten Ten had entertained herself by painting Sika's nails, and Kimera had completed with the finishing touches on Sika's dress.

"Okay, we're finally finished." The girls said simultaneously. They all laughed before Kimera turned to a door that led to another room and knocked on it. "Dad, you can come out now, the wedding's about to start." She said as she stepped away from the door. The door opened and out stepped, none other than, Jiraiya. Sai had asked him to walk Sika out, and give her away at the wedding, since her real father was already dead.

"Okay let's get this done and over with already." Jiraiya said jokingly. The bride's maids nodded and then they began to walk down the hallway, once the wedding march started. Hinata was the maid of honor. Jiraiya felt the same overwhelming happiness, and sadness that he had felt when he had given Kimera away to Shino, well up inside his soul. "Well, I can't believe this day has finally come. Sika, you can always talk to me whenever you want to, and fell free to call me dad." He said as he linked arms with her as they waited at the doorway.

"Thanks, Dad." She said as she gave him a beautiful smile. Her father had died when she was very young, so she hadn't really been able to experience a father's love, but now she could finally experience that, because of Jiraiya. They walked down the long hallway until they finally reached the end. Jiraiya then handed her over to Sai.

They said their vows and then placed the rings on each other's fingers. "You may now kiss the bride." Tsunade said as she choked back tears. The wedding was as touching as Kimera, and Shino's had been. Sai smirked and Tsunade could have sworn that she heard him say, "With pleasure," before he wrapped his right arm around Sika's waist and pulled her against his chest. He then tilted her chin up slightly and kissed her passionately.

I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. This next chapter has a Sai/Sika lemon in it. So I hope that you all will read next chapter. Here's Kimera's intro.

Kimera: I'm Diana's youngest sibling. I can generate tons of energy through a single blow. I'm Tsunade's adopted daughter, and Shino's wife. That happened in a fan fic that Dowlsay's been working on but has yet to finish. So please bug her to finish her Angelic Affections fan fic. I have long blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes. I love scarabs, and so Shino had Arka make me a scarab designed engagement ring.


End file.
